The gang meet a witch
by nightviera
Summary: Rukian Winter was attempting to fight off a kishan by herself, attempting to, when the gang came along. After saving her they all quickly befriended Rukian, but she has a secret that she's to scared to tell. After being pushed to the limits though, even with the gang all watching, she is forced to take 'soul protect' off. (Includes the whole gang along with Crona and Stien)
1. Chapter 1

"Please no!" Rukian whispered as she faced off with yet another demon. She didn't want to have to take 'soul protect' off. She knew there were meisters in the area and she didn't want to risk it. But pretty soon she wouldn't have a choice. She clung tightly to her flimsy knife and slashed helplessly at the kishan. 'Why did they always attack her!' She cursed silently. But just as she was about to give in a whole group of meisters and weapon pairs jumped into the alley from the rooftops above. "Thank goodness!" She cried out her relief and backed away to let the professionals do their job.

"Black star, you take the back!" Death the Kid called as he attacked the kishan from the front.

"I'll take all of it 'cause that's just how cool I am." He replied, shoving Kid out of the way as he ordered Tsubaki into Demon Sword mode. But before he could claim his victory the kishan fell down dead at his feet. Maka stood behind him with Soul Eater in his scythe form in her hands.

"Boys will you stop fighting over who gets the kill. Now I think you should take the soul Tsubaki, since you don't have any yet." Soul had already turned into a human and was about to grab it. He waited patiently for Black Star's answer though.

"No way! I'm to cool to take the soul from you guys Maka. Right Tzubaki?" Tzubaki turned into human form and nodded. Soul snatched up the soul immediately and devoured it.

Maka glared at him. "What? It's not like Kid will take it, it's not an even number. Kid nodded furiously. Maka rolled her eyes and looked at the girl that was standing in the distance.

"Hi there, you're safe now." She smiled and held out a hand to the girl. The Girl came out of the shadows to thank them.

She had beautiful long black hair that fell just below her thighs and green eyes the shade of Jades. She also had a nice body, she had a pretty fair rack and had the perfect hour-glass shape but was way too skinny. In fact, her whole body looked as if she was malnutritioned, (I think that is the word). Her cheeks were to hallow and every one of her ribs shown, Maka couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled and curtsied clumsily to us. She wore a really tight dress that was dirty and town at the bottom and looked as if she hadn't had the pleasure to bath in a weak.

"Um your welcome but where are you staying may I ask?" Maka said nervously. None of the others had recovered from there shock enough to even attempt at speech.

The girl's eyes clouded over at the question and she said nervously, "My uncle." The words came out as a whisper and was barely audible to any of there ears.

"And did he hurt you?" Black star demanded, oblivious obviously to the delicate position they was in. Tzubaki tried to shut him up but it was to late.

The girl nodded though and immediately black star went over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Well don't you worry about that now, 'cause Black Star's ganna protect you know. And a guy as cool as me never let's his friends get hurt." The girl giggled a bit.

"Ya, You can stay at my place." Kid offered . Liz and Patty turned into there human forms and began explaining how cool it would be to have another girl in the house.

I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid comfortably on one of the beds in Liz and Patty's room as Tzubaki applied special ointments and creams to my many bruises. The rest of the gang were down in kid's living room discussing what they would do with me. Finally Tzubaki looked at me satisfied and deemed that I would live. I sat up still in pain but dismissed it immediately. She showed me the way to the bathroom and I disappeared into it to take a very long, extremely hot shower. I came out about two hours later with my skin a lobster red and found one of Tzubaki's dresses waiting for me. After I had gotten dressed I found Tzubaki herself back in Liz and Patty's room finding more things to do. She looked up at me and smiled, "You sure do know how to take a shower. I was starting to worry that you had drowned in there!"

She had me sit down at a vanity table and began brushing through my hair thoroughly. "You have beautiful hair." She commented and a thought popped into my head.

"Tzubaki." I asked nervously, she knew immediately there was a question I wanted to ask. "Yes?" I sighed and asked, "Do you think you could cut my hair off?" She gasped ever so slightly but I could see the shock written clear on her face through the mirror. "But why ever would you want to do that?"

"Well, you see when my father was alive he once told me that among his people, to cut one's hair was considered a great sin. And I respected that because I respected him. But now my uncle is all I have left of that people and I fear that I have no respect left." I quickly explained. She sympathized with me and leaped into the air, turning into a ninja dagger that I quickly caught before she fell.

I took the dagger and placed it behind my hair as closed to my head as I could get and cut it all off. I tried to keep it even but I did not care. After I was done I tossed her back into the air and she re-transformed back into human form before landing perfectly on her feet.

I would not let her touch my hair again so instead she resolved herself to cleaning up the long strands that now littered the floor. I fiddled with my hair a little more before I started to feel lightheaded; I had no idea my hair was that heavy. It felt as if twenty pounds at least had been lifted off my shoulders, I felt like I could almost jump from the ground and fly how light I was! After I was done with my hair and she was done with her cleaning we both went downstairs to meet up with the gang.

Kid's house was huge; it was a mansion but it seemed more like a castle to me compared to what I had lived in thus-far. I knew Liz and Patty had come from the streets to and I couldn't help but wonder, how ever they adjusted?

The whole gang was gathered in a large living room that had every detail completely symmetrical. Even how the gang sitting on the couches was pretty close to being symmetrical. All eyes turned to me when I entered the room though.

The dress that Tzubaki had given me looked fairly decent on me. I was only slightly shorter than she was so the length work out well; however I was a great deal stalkier than she was and my muscles were far more defined. My arms were thick and looked terribly unladylike as they tore the material of the dress slowly; I hoped it wasn't a dress that Tzubaki favored because I highly doubted I would be able to get it off in any decent piece after tonight. But I think what everyone was looking at was my hair. I sat down uncomfortably across from Tzubaki to try to preserve the symmetry. I fiddled with my hair a bit when Black Star said, "I like it, it looks good on you." Maka smiled at me and got up to fiddle with it, "Here, let me help you with it." Kid immediately grabbed her wrist, not taking his eyes off my hair once, "No, no! Look at it. It's perfectly symmetrical."

I guess it was.


End file.
